There are a variety of applications in which a heat exchanger is used to transfer heat from one medium (such a coolant) to another medium (such as an airflow). As one example, an aircraft may have a phased array antenna system which is cooled using a coolant, where the coolant is then routed through a heat exchanger that extracts heat from the coolant. While existing heat exchangers have been generally adequate for their intended purposes they have not been satisfactory in all respects.
More specifically, vehicle movement, such as the pitch and roll of an aircraft, can make it difficult to ensure that, in the case of a two-phase coolant, the coolant leaving the heat exchanger is primarily liquid coolant and contains little or no vapor coolant. A further consideration is that a heat exchanger should be lightweight and compact, especially in an airborne application. However, this often means that the heat exchanger is configured so that the air passes successively through several sets of coils or fins, which collectively produce a relatively high pressure drop between the inlet and outlet of the heat exchanger. Where a fan is used to facilitate this air flow, the relatively high pressure drop means that the fan needs a relatively high amount of input power in order to generate a suitable airflow, and this level of power consumption is undesirable in an airborne application.
Still another consideration is that different applications need heat exchangers that have different capacities, and a heat exchanger developed for one application cannot be easily reconfigured to have a different capacity suitable for a different application.